


Flirting

by GoodVun12



Series: Firsts [5]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, dad and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodVun12/pseuds/GoodVun12
Summary: Joel picks Ellie up from school, not something he usually does. For some reason he’s got all dressed up, also not something he usually does.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Firsts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Flirting

As Sandra, the school teacher, dismissed class, Ellie grabbed her backpack and swung it around her shoulder and headed for the door before looking back and saluting at Sandra.  
“See you later Sandy” she said, opening up the door and hitting into someone with some force. It was Joel.  
“Hey baby girl, you need to watch where you’re heading” Joel said with a soft chuckle.   
“Hey Joel, what are you doing here?” Ellie asked.   
“Just wanted to walk you home is all” he replied.  
Ellie smiled at him. “I can take care of myself you know. It’s just a short stroll up the way” she said. She took a step back and noticed that his shirt was tucked in instead of the usual haphazard way it tended to be. As Ellie looked up to his face, she noticed that his beard was smartly trimmed and she could even smell the faint scent of cologne.  
“Dude, what the hell? Why you dressed like that?” Ellie asked.  
Joel looked a bit nervous and turned pink in the face. “Wh-what do you mean?” He said, clearly uncomfortable.  
As he stumbled over his words, Sandra came to investigate what was happened. “Oh hey Joel, you look nice” she said with a bright smile.   
Joel went red. “Aw just the same as ever thank you though Miss Sandra. Look like hell compared to you” he said, eyes trying to avoid contact with hers.  
“Thank you” said Sandra, smile growing even wider and brighter. A pink glow spreading across her face.  
Ellie watched the whole thing.   
“Holy crap! You guys like each other!” She blurted out. Both Joel and Sandra choked in surprise of the outburst, each stumbled over their words trying to come up with an excuse. Ellie rolled her eyes and directed a glare at Joel. “Ask her out dummy” she told him.  
Joel swallowed hard. “Miss Sandra, would you, I mean, if you don’t mind, would you-“ he started before Ellie cut him off.  
“Do you want to have dinner at our place tonight? Joel’s a great cook and I’m going to Tommy and Maria’s place for the evening” she said.  
Sandra looked at her and then at Joel. “I’d love too” she said, “how’s 7?”.  
Joel was stunned, “that sounds perfect, see you then”.   
Ellie grabbed Joel’s arm and lead him away. “Come on Romeo, you got dinner to cook and I’m helping you” she said, “bye Sandy!”.  
“Bye Ellie, see you later Joel” Sandra said with a wave as they walked away.

On the way home, Ellie made fun of Joel for being so nervous while he took it. He didn’t mind, he actually loved that Ellie was so involved. If anything was going to happen with Sandra, Ellie was going to be part of it too. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short little fluff piece. Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed or comment on how I can improve. 
> 
> Thanks guys


End file.
